Discussion utilisateur:Jolsma
Et voilà! Terminer! J'ai un peu galéré. C'est pas le résultat que je voulais mais... J'espère qu'elle te plaît tout de même. Je comprendrai si tu ne l'aime pas. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 02:08 (UTC)thumb|322px Salut ! :) Faudra que tu me dises quel genre d'ordre Minara veut donner à Sharnalk avant qu'elle lui ordonne de sortir avec Miyuki. Héhé! Je suis de retour! x) Je vais vite continuer. ^^ Bah... désolé XDD Moi je la trouve mignonne ^^ Enfin c'est vrai qu'elle passe pour une petite fille gâtée (ce n'est que mon avis) ^^" Bah oui, c'est mon Sharl-kun rien qu'à moi! T'as pas le droit de le traiter comme ton chien è.é!! Enfin si tu lui demandes de sortir avec moi, c'est bon *w* 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 05:38 (UTC) Que veux-tu c'est la vie °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 10:01 (UTC) One-Shot J'ai écrit un nouveau one-shot et ai continué celui sur Minara. J'ai plus d'idées, mais j'essaye quand même d'avancer. Je suis en train d'approfondir mes profils. 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 11:00 (UTC) XD Quoi? La barrette est si difficile à voir? Je plaisante. Merci! Koogers l'a vu aussi et elle l'adore! J'ai recommencer je ne sais plus trop combien de fois les cheveux...XDDD Eh ben, Koogers m'avait demander de modifier le passé#1 alors, j'en ai profité pour modifier le #2! Heureuse que ça te plaise! Ouais... On est décalé de 5h(ou 6h?) Je suis décalé de 6h avec Koogers! D'ailleurs, j'ai pas déjeuner... Je me suis levée il y a 10 minutes... Il est 7h17 chez moi! XDDD + O.O DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 11:17 (UTC) T'inquiète! Ouais t'as surement raison. Et t'inquiète pas! ça me fait plaisir de dessiner pour quel qu'un! Surtout si c'est pour une amie! (Koogers et toi m'avez fait battre mon record de dessin sur l'ordi d'affilé! XD) Bien sur que tu peux utiliser le dessin que je t'ai envoyé! C'est un honneur pour moi! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 13:21 (UTC) XDDD XDDD Genre par exemple: Minara: Hé Sharl! Tu peux m'acheter ~~? Sharnalk: Hein?? Mais pourquoi? Fais-le toi-même... Minara: Dois-je te rappeler que tu dois m'obéir, Sharl-kun? ^.^ *sourire sadique* Sharnalk: ... *regard ok j'ai compris* XDDD Ok je délire x) Ouais, nan, quand elle était petite, elle était gentille ^^ Moi c'est l'inverse, petite Miyuki elle montre peu ses sentiments et est taciturne :) Ben ouais! XD Ah? J'irais voir! Hum... Donne-moi des idées, sinon, créée-le! ;p Quand c'est pas en rapport avec mes propres persos, j'sais pas quoi écrire ^^" 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 13:26 (UTC) Je vais te plagier XDDD Je vais faire pareil ;P Déso' x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 13:29 (UTC) Euuuuh... Euuuh... Oh *u**in. Je sais pas! Je dirais "apparence" ou "passé" mais... je sais pas lequel des deux! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 13:27 (UTC) (Je me permets de m'inscruster) On parle bien du dessin de Minara petite, pas vrai? :) Tu devrais la mettre dans Apparence. Passé est juste en dessous, on s'y réfèrera. Ce n'est pas si important x). Tu peux aussi mettre en dessous si tu veux un truc dans le genre "Apparence de Minara petite" :) 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 13:32 (UTC) Nera-chan XDD Cest pas mal XDD Hisoka est mignon (ne te fais pas d'idées ;p) et Kuroro s'en fout total XD Tu devrais le continuer toute seule, moi je n'en ai aucune idée de la suite XDD Cool, Sharnalk vient aussi! :D C'est situé quand? 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 13:45 (UTC) Je sais où c'est situé en fait, puisque Hisoka et Minara sont pas ensemble (Hisoka rougit, c'est tout vu ;p) 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 13:48 (UTC) Je déconnais, évidemment sinon ça va ? moi je vais bien. Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 13:46 (UTC) Hein? :3? Ok ok, je trouvais rien à dire XD Je suis en train de faire "Aptitude et Compétence" de mes quatre personnages (plagiat!! XDD) ;p. Tu sais quoi? J'ai troooop envie d'en inventer un cinquième! XD Allez, j'vais le faire! Et toi? Pourquoi tu fais pas ceux de Yume et Akumu? :/ 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 14:41 (UTC) Regarde ce site, c'est le site du gars dont je t'ai parlé hier (69-p) ses musique sont juste extra ! je penses que tu n'as pas de compte niconico pour voir ces vidéos, donc télécharge ses musiques là en descendant dans la page j'te jure c'est magnifique ! Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 14:44 (UTC) Ooh! Désolé, je dessine et j'écris les aptitudes et les compétences de mes quatre persos. Je m'y mettrai quand je serai motivée. XD :3 Va falloir attendre, désolée! 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 14:46 (UTC) Envoie un screen pour voir (upload sur hapshack) Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 14:50 (UTC) mais sur hapshack personne ne verra enfin ! tu laisse le lien quelque minutes histoire que je vois et après t'enleve Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 14:56 (UTC) Non, il n'upload pas sur youtube. il n'est connu qu'au japon. mais dis-moi, c'est le problème ? Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 15:00 (UTC) Dis-moi ! où est le hic ? Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 15:01 (UTC) Ça y est!! J'ai fini (à la râche, certes) "Rencontre avec Minara". Je m'apprête à entamer "Rencontre avec Haruki", puis je vais faire "La longue journée de Sharnalk" x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 15:23 (UTC) x) Qu'est-ce qu'est super? ^^ 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 15:43 (UTC) On m'interdit d'y toucher :D voilà ce qu'on m'a dit "On sait très bien que tu peux le réparer facilement, mais tu vas prendre la grosse tête après, donc direction réparateur, en plus tu risque de louper un truc si tu fais ça toute seule"...mais j'ai jamais pris la grosse tête ! en plus même si j'étais vantarde, ce serait complètement con de s'auto-congratuler pour un truc si facile....voilà, c'est mes parents. je paris 200 000 euros que tu vas pas me croire ! Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 15:43 (UTC) Oh merde, pas de compte paypal. Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 15:46 (UTC) *trollface* dis, je peux avoir la suite ? (si ça te fait pas chier) Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 15:51 (UTC) t'envoie avec quoi alors ? (t'as dis que t'a pas de smartphone) Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 15:55 (UTC) Bha le dernier wiki membre de la CAMAW c'est suprise ^^ «★» [[User:WolfIce|''WolfIce]] septembre 27, 2014 à 16:37 (UTC) Oulah...je crois que j'ai loupé un truc tout con °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 17:08 (UTC) Désolé j'ai suuuupeer tardé à répondre parce que j'suis allé dîner -.-"" C'est pas mal! ^^ Tiens, c'est la première fois qu'on parle de leurs parents... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour la suite? :D 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 17:40 (UTC) Perso fini ! Coucou c'était juste pour te dire que mon perso est terminé (enfin je rajouterais quelques trucs par ci par la de temps en temps pour fignoler) :)Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 17:24 (UTC) Haha oui un peu je l'avoue ^^' J'ai trouvé l'idée et l'histoire géniale quand je l'ai vu donc ça m'a inspiré :p Désolé si j'ai un peu plagié ^^'Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 17:32 (UTC) J'espère x) J'aime beaucoup ! On découvre Kuroro et Minara petits c'est trop mignon ^^Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 17:45 (UTC) XDDDD Ah d'accord je vois! XDDD C'est vraiment court par rapport aux miens XD 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 17:47 (UTC) Effectivement. Je suis doué pour la narration, car je suis doué pour écrire les romans sans dialogue plus qu'autre chose. Je suis douée en tout, le français est ma langue première et principale 8D Moi je demande à mon prof c'est quoi la limite! XDD 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 18:55 (UTC) t'envoie avec le tel c'est ça ? (évidemment...) Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 18:29 (UTC) Héhé, 19,5! èwé 8D XDDD Ok j'déconne. x) Qu'est-ce' tu fais en ce moment? x) J'ai commencé "la longue journée de Sharnalk"! :D x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 18:55 (UTC) La longue journée de Sharnalk J'ai entamé mon "La longue journée de Sharnalk"! ^-^ Va le lire si tu veux. Je vais bientôt me coucher. T-T 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 19:17 (UTC) Bonne nuit ^^ 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 19:50 (UTC) Moi aussi. Pardon d'avoir répondu si tard. J'ai un nouvel prdi et on a galéré pour l'installer. Tu sais quoi... J'ai oublié aussi pourquoi on se parle depuis ce matin. XDDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 21:12 (UTC) "La longue journée de Sharnalk" Désolé d'avoir tardé pour répondre. Ben quoi? J'ai pas imaginé la liste, encore!! XD Ensuite, j'sais pas quoi faire pour la mener à emmener Miyuki au parc... Kuroro est trop marrant, non?! XDDD Bah quoi dans ton histoire avec Nera aussi, il bouffait des chips en lisant son bouquin tranquille! XD Bah ouais, j'sais pas, pour moi, Minara elle est comme ça... ^^" Akumu est jemenfoutiste? O.O xD Nan, Hisoka est psychopathe, c'est pas pareil. x) Akumu est un sadique jemenfoutiste un peu psychopathe! XD Ok j'déconne. 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 08:48 (UTC) Vas-y, parle!! è.é J'ai plus aucune idée T-T Je suis sur le point de créer un nouveau perso :D OwO? Faut que je retrouve mon tome... Où est-il que je lise le moment... XD 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 09:05 (UTC) Tiens, tu as continué ton one-shot! :O 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 09:21 (UTC) XDDD C'est pas c*n XDDD Mais faut respecter le caractère de Sharnalk, quand même ^^' Bon, là, j'suis occupé à faire mon sixième profil, alors je m'en occuperais plus tard :) Tu pourras me donner ton avis (quand j'aurais fini les deux qui vont suivre XDD)? 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 09:33 (UTC) XDDD *au secours!* ... *part en courant* Tiens, tu vas faire apparaître Omokage, hein? :D Ca va être marrant de voir comment tu le "vois"! ^^ 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 09:35 (UTC) XDD Moi aussi j'aime les cheveux longs x) Ouais, j'aime Irumi aussi, he's cute ^^ Comme lui, lui ou lui XD Ouais, je sais, ils sont tirés du même manga/anime ;p Ok, le troisième a pas vraiment les cheveux longs x) Bref, je m'égare. On parlait de quoi déjà? XD 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 09:47 (UTC) C'est Nathan Swift, Jordan Greenway (j'ai été aller rechercher!! Héhé 8D) et Adé Kébé (so cuuuuuute!!!) Ok! Moi je vais faire mes trois nouveaux petits profils. :D 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 10:06 (UTC) Ooh... Je vois... Le titre... n'est pas... très rassurant... XDD 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 10:07 (UTC) J'ai pas envie de voir le contenu!!! XDDD Si ça se trouve c'est super gore!! XDDD AU SECOURS!! XDD 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 10:22 (UTC) ... Je vois XD Bon, moi je continue x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 10:30 (UTC) Pourquoi quand je les ai vus (enfin, j'ai lu ^^') tous les deux, j'ai pensé à une relation amoureuse? ^^'" Surtout quand Sharnalk a dit "ils sont synchronisés"... Machi aussi a les cheveux longs! U.U 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 10:37 (UTC) Maintenant si!! Parle ma petite èwé 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 10:38 (UTC) Ouais ok c'est bon XD Vu comme ça, ouais c'est vrai -w- Ben, t'avais dit que t'avais rien à dire alors que je venais juste de t'envoyer un message, mais laisse tomber XD J'ai commencé mon 6e profil! :D 'Fin, y'a peu de chose dessus. 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 10:42 (UTC) Oui oui! x) Si on les compare à mes persos, oui, c'est que des amis! (enfin, c'est de l'amour fraternel...) J'ai vu que t'as encore rajouté des trucs, j'vais voir. :) 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 10:48 (UTC) Dis donc... J'sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pensé à Nera... -w- C'est pendant la nuit que Jolsma Minara va faire un rêve prémonitoire? 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 10:49 (UTC) Hum-hum... Très intéressant... Dans le one-shot de Nera, Omokage est-il présent? Malheureusement non XD Dommage, parce que ç'aurait été mignon ^^ XD Evidemment, Minara est jamais contre des bastons XD Je vais aller manger, bon app"! 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 11:00 (UTC) Eh ben... J'trouve que c'est une super idée! Seulement, comme je te l'ai écrit, j'ai un nouvel ordi et mon logiciel paint n'est pas pareil. Donc, j'aimerais m'habituer un peu avant et comme test, je dessine Luna petite. Ps- Même si j'avais encore mon viel ordi, je n'aurais pas pu car je ne sais pas comment dessiner Kuroro. Désolé. :-( pps- C'est pas avec la tresse que j'ai galéré, c'est avec ta frange. XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 10:59 (UTC) Ouais. Je sais. Surtout que c'est complètement différent de mon viel ordi.(Window 7 > Window 8). Mais bon. Je pourrais peut être, je ne sais pas, mais ça risque de prendre du temps. Enfin, je le ferai un jour quoi! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 11:15 (UTC) trop cool ! je sors à 4 heure au lieu de 5 ! Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 11:15 (UTC) dans mon pays c'est décalé d'un jour Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 11:19 (UTC) Au fait... J'suis désolé. J'aurais voulu être plus utile. (j'aime pas avoir l'impression que mes ami(e)s sont triste, ça me rend triste.) J'ai fait une petite histoire sur ma page profil. Koogers m'a aidé en mettant un lien que j'arrivais pas à mettre. J'aimerais que tu la lise et que tu me donne ton avis! C'est dans la section: "Petites histoires" DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 11:25 (UTC) Non mais WHAT ? j'ai jamais dis ça moi ! d'où tu l'as lu ? Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 11:42 (UTC) *se sent moins triste* Ok. Merci! Je ferai d'autres histoires quand j'aurai des idées (à court! T.T) C'est pas grave. En plus Minara a dit peut être. Donc, si je fais une autre histoire et que les trois doivent chanter, je te demandrai et je te dirai quel est la chanson avant que je ne commence. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 11:45 (UTC) Ça marche! *se sent heureuse!* XDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 11:58 (UTC) XD Minara chante ce genre de truc? ;p 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 12:00 (UTC) Minara-chan's One-shot Uvoguine s'énerve trop vite! Tiens... Kuroro l'engueule... °o° Mon dieu!! Je veux pas voir la tronche que tire Minara!! >.<"" 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 12:02 (UTC) XD! De quoi pourions-nous parler maintenant? XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 12:20 (UTC) Si tu veux... de quoi on va parler sur Luna? Je suis nulle là XDDDDDDDDDDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 12:46 (UTC) C'est pas grave c'est ça sa nature x) XDD Ouais ouais x) Oh! Mais c'est Kurotsuki! XD Je le connais! (Enfin passons, il est superconnu, vu le nombre de ses vidéos...) La chanson est bien XDDD!!! Mouais, mouais, je vais essayer de trouver des vidéos appropriées au style de notre princesse reine de la folie. ^^ 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 12:53 (UTC) Ca c'est le type de chanson que chante Miyuki, ça ou ça (C'est toujours Un:c, je suis fan U.U) XDDD (Et Haruki chante pas ;p! Ok...il chante ce genre de chanson (d'ailleurs elle est trop bien!!)) 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 12:58 (UTC) Luna Bravo! T'as fait le lien! La différence, c'est que Luna ne contrôle pas ses mouvements(je devrais le préciser) En fait, la parti démoniaque d'elle même est une sorte d'esprit que Luna a au fond de son être. Pour que la technique fonctionne parfaitement, il faut que l'esprit et Luna soit en harmonie. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il y a une chance sur deux que l'esprit prenne le dessus sur le corps de Luna. (Mais ça n'arrivera pas...) Ouais! On pourrais faire ça! J'ai juste pas d'idées. (panne d'inspiration. *soupir de découragement) On en trouvera une. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 13:12 (UTC) :D xD (J'avais rien à dire XD) Ouais! Je disais petite princesse parce que c'est une expression, voilà! x) Une petite minute!! XDD Another Hero est électrique, que je sache!! XD D'ailleurs, la voix de Un:c est magnifique *-* < ok je m'égare. Bah oui, elle est gentille, douce et naïve, Miyuki... ^^" Heiiiiinn?? XDDDD Où ça??? De toute façon, c'est un mot comme un autre U.U C'est comme les gens qui s'appelent Sakura, Hikaru, Hikari, Yuki, Kokoro, Tenchi, Momo, Haru, Natsu, Aki, Fuyu...< ok je m'égare encore XD Minara chante-t-elle ce genre de chanson? (Perso elle est entraînante mais ça me fait peur T-T) 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 13:19 (UTC) T'es pas la seule. Je fais les liens aussi mais des fois, j'en fais pas. Moi aussi je veux trouver une idée. "Recherche en cours....................................... Aucun résultat n'a été trouvé" AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! XDDDDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 13:23 (UTC) Ce qui s'est passé après que la vielle dame ait guéri Luna? Um... elle errait dans l'étoile filante et c'est là qu'elle tombe sur Hanako! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 13:35 (UTC) L'idée! Ouais! C'est une bonne idée! Le nom de la technique c'est "The song of the death" J'ai fait une erreur? Et Luna l'utilise quand elle est en colère. Si tu as bien lu, j'ai écrit que ceux qui sont touché par cette technique souffre d'atroce souffrance. Et même s'ils sont supposé être morts, tant que Luna n'a pas fini sa chanson, ils restent vivant et meurt quand Luna la termine. Faudra trouver autre chose mais on peut garder cette idée! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 13:40 (UTC) (Je me permets de m'incruster) The song of the death est la bonne traduction ^^ (ça veut dire, mot à mot, "son/chanson de la mort") Death of song, c'est l'inverse donc ça donne "la mort de la chanson" XD C'est pas bon x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 13:48 (UTC) WAAH ! XD MON DIEU!! XDDD Je suppose qu'elle chantera jamais ça et ça? XDDD (Le deuxième c'est sûr 1 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000% qu'elle le chantera jamaiiiiiiiis même si elle est trop marraaaaaaante XDDDD) Minara est une folle (ça on le savait déjà :P) T-T""" !!!!!! Celle de Gumi était bien pourtant... T-T 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 13:42 (UTC) Soit pas facher! Luna utilisera "Ghost blade". Comment on pourrais commencer?...Ah!... m**de. J'ai une idée mais je sais pas comment faire le début! >.< DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 13:47 (UTC) Ok! :D 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 13:49 (UTC) Souris, Minara! :D 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 13:53 (UTC) J'ai continué le one-shot sur Sharnalk. Tu deviens... de plus en plus ch***te, comment ça se fait?? XDD T-T ^^" Tu peux aller lire et donner ton avis, pls? ^^" 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 15:07 (UTC) ...*la rattrape et lui demande des explications* Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:50 (UTC) Il t'arrive quelque chose? Tu ne réponds pas à mon message. °w° Tu es allé lire mon one-shot? :o 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 16:10 (UTC) ah ok *rit à chaudes larmes* non, Think fesais juste des tentatives, et quant à mes origines, t'en saura rien u.u je sens que je vais gâcher un truc sinon é_è Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:44 (UTC) Occupée à faire quoi? Ah, Kurapika! :D Ha bon? x) Je trouve que c'est tiré par les cheveux... XD Oué! è.é Méchante Minara, pauv" Miyuki! Miyuki en soubrette... Sharnalk l'a trouvée jolie! XD -w- C'est Feitan le coupable. Ne touche pas à Sharnalk. x) Merci! ^^ Je compte continuer avec le délire que t'avais fait, tu t'rappelles? x) Je dois y aller, je dois me coucher tôt passqu'il ya école demain T-T A plus! 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 16:56 (UTC) Je sais! Bon, je crois savoir comment faire. En gros, des membres de la mafia sont à la recherche de la brigade et risque de trouver leur repaire. Et donc, Luna et Minara partent pour les arrêter. (les tuer en somme) Kuroro: Bon. Comme vous le savez, les membres de la mafia vont bientôt trouver notre repaire. Il faut les arrêter d'abord. Feitan: J'suis d'accord. Phinks: Qui va s'en occuper? *se craque les doigts* Luna: Moi! Kuroro: *surpris* Luna: Je veux y aller! Je ne laisserai personne s'approcher de l'araignée. *fait son regard meurtrier* Feitan: Bien. Minara: Je viens avec toi. Luna: Oh. Ok! Minara: Tu es d'accord grand frère? Kuroro: Très bien. Allez-y. Minara et Luna: *s'en vont* Feitan: *chuchote à lui même* J'aurais voulu y aller avec Luna... Phinks: *chuchote à Feitan* Meilleur chance la prochaine fois! Feitan: *Fusille du regard Phinks* Phinks: J'ai rien dit.... À toi! Si tu as une idée. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:58 (UTC) Tes one-shot Oooooh! Ton one-shot avec Kuroro et Minara est trop choooooooooooooouuu! (Feiran? XDDD) et ton one-shot#2... Les autres membres doivent être: COMMENT ELLE A FAIT?! après qu'elle ait donner un bon coup de poing à Uvo. XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 17:33 (UTC) quoi, maintenant c'est pas bien de vouloir garder son anonymat ? é.è Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 17:51 (UTC) why ! (merde je voulais discuter avec toi...) Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 17:54 (UTC) Archive Coucou Présidente Hunter! :P Je t'ai rajouté une deuxième archive car la 1ere commence-ait à déborder x) «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] septembre 28, 2014 à 18:10 (UTC) Cool! J'ai hâte de voir la suite de la p'tite histoire. (ça tourne un peu en délire non?) XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 18:16 (UTC) no-life foreva !! T0T Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 20:17 (UTC) Non rien...petit coup de gueule...ou un cri de rage innopiné °-° j'ai fais un dessin de mon personnage (c'est la première fois que je pense vraiment au mien...) je vais l'uploader, là °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 20:22 (UTC) je l'ai fais sur une vulgaire feuille, à ton avis u.u Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 20:32 (UTC) retour aux sources :D Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 20:35 (UTC) Manga Studio 4 ex pour le lineart, et Paint Tool Sai pour la colo, pourquoi donc ? '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 20:38 (UTC) t'y arrivera ! nan, en fait, vu que j'ai pas d'équipement de dessinateur, je developpe des techniques à la con pour optimiser la qualité de mes dessins '-'...putain si j'avais une tablette graphique comme DarkAngel j'aurais mille fois mieux que ce que je fais maintenant '-'.... Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 20:56 (UTC) Suite! Non, moi je trouve que c'est bon. Hi Hi! l'homme en noir parlait de Kuroro, Feitan et Sharnalk. Bon, la suite: Luna: Oui, on les a vu. Homme en noir: C'est vrai?! Ou sont-ils?! Minara: *rire sadique* Tout ça n'a plus d'importance... Homme en noir: C-Comment?! Luna: *regard meurtrier* En effet. Luna: *sors son épée* Homme en noir: *effrayé* Minara: À toi l'honneur. Luna: Avec plaisir. *tue 3 hommes en un clin d'oeil* Autre homme en noir: *voit le tatouage de Luna à travers ses cheveux* LA BRIGADE FANTÔME! ELLES FONT PARTI DE LA BRI- Minara:*tue l'homme avant qu'il finisse sa phrase* Minara et Luna: *rire sadique* Voilà! C'est à toi! J'ai l'impression que c'était nul, mais bon. Les hommes en noirs sont fichu... >:-D DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 20:57 (UTC) ...ah bah nan, c'pas la peine :D (...°-°...) vas voir sur la page de DarkAngel, j'ai mis le dessin °-° (quel courage..) septembre 28, 2014 à 21:30 (UTC)Lyria-chan (discussion) ...'penses pas '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 21:35 (UTC) Suisse! XD um... Pas mal! Je répète, ils vont mourrir. *rire sadique* Bon, je continue: Minara: Luna, tu veux bien me montrer ta technique "Ghost blade" Luna: Bien sur. Mais ne cligne pas des yeux tu risque de tout raté. Homme en noir: H-Hein? Luna: *alla vers eux extrêmente vite et tu un des hommes sans qu'ils la voient* Minara: Ouh, pas mal. Hommes en noirs: O-Ou est-elle passé?! Luna: *rire sadique* Vous n'auriez pas du... *tue le reste des hommes pour qu'il en reste un* Minara et Luna: ...Vous en prendre à la Brigade Fantôme!!! Homme en noir: N-Non! At-Attendez!!! Luna et Minara: *tue le dernier homme en noir* Luna: C'était amusant! Minara: C'est vrai! Je sens que Kuroro sera content. Luna: ouaip! Merci de m'avoir accompagner! Minara: De rien! Luna et Minara: *rentre au repaire* Luna: Tu crois qu'il y en aura d'autre? Minara: Surement! Voilà! Il y aura une suite? C'est vraiment drôle! J'adore faire des délires avec toi et Koogers! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 21:37 (UTC) Zite! (suite!) M*rde! on l'a oublié! Bon alors: Luna: Ou il est cet imbécile? ????:*observe Luna* Luna: *pense* J'ai comme une impression bizarre... J'ai l'impression qu'on me regarde... Pendant ce temps; Minara: *voit le chef de la bande* le chef: E-Elles sont dangereuses! Il ne faut surtout pas que- Minara: Il ne faut surtout pas quoi? Le chef: AAAAH! Minara: *frappe le chef* Le chef: *se tord de douleur* P-Pitié... Minara: Tu sais quoi? Je vais te laisser en vie. On aura besoin d'information de ta part. Je suis sure que Feitan va se faire un plaisir de t'interroger. *rire sadique et assome le chef* Minara: Hé Luna! J'ai gagné j'ai trouvé le chef! Minara: Luna? LUNA?! Minara: *entend sangloter* TAN TAN TAAAAN! Qui observait Luna? Ou est-elle maintenant? XD Est-ce que tu as fait un lien? Indice: Passé#2... C'était nul hein? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 21:54 (UTC) Ok ok t'énèrve pas ! je peux avoir la suite maintenant ? é.è Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 22:01 (UTC) Re-Suisse! Bravo! T'as trouver le lien! L'indice était trop évident.XD Bon, la suite!: Minara: QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX?! Dren: Plutôt '''Qui' je veux. Minara: q-quoi? Dren: *pointe Luna* Luna: *sursaute et a très peur* Minara: Je ne te laissrai pas la prendre! Dren: Tiens donc. Luna, aurais-tu oublier ce que je t'avais dit? Minara: HEIN?! Luna, de quoi parle-t-il? Luna: *prend le bras de Minara et s'enfuit le plus vite possible* Dren: *rire sadique* Tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher... Petite soeur...*pars vers la direction opposé que celle de Luna* Au repaire; Phinks: Elles devraient déja être rentré!!! Sharnalk: Calme toi! Minara et Luna: *entre en trombe* Phinks: Ah! Vous voilà! Pourquoi- Feitan: Luna? *voit Luna qui tremble* Kuroro: Que s'est-il passé?! Minara: Luna... Peux-tu m'expliquer?... Luna: *tombe à genoux au sol* Feitan: *s'approche de Luna* Luna, tout va bien? Luna: *éclate en sanglot* Kuroro: Minara! Qu'est-il arriver?! Minara: On a rempli notre mission.*regarde Luna en sanglot* mais...*sursaut* Feitan: LUNA! Luna: ?! *toujours en sanglot* Kuroro, Minara, Feitan, Phinks et Sharnalk: Tu pleure que d'un oeil???!!! Luna:*se cache le visage en vitesse* Oh oh. Son secret vient d'être révélé. O.O Dren! ESPÈCE DE... *me calme* La suite? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 22:20 (UTC) À demain! Dren est le méchant en effet. Ben ouais! Pourquoi pas? Hisoka c'est ton mari non? XD Il faudra mettre aussi Miyuki non? Elle est au repaire pas vrai? Ouais je suis comlètement dans l'histoire! J'ai hâte de voir la suite! Bonne nuit Jolsma! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 22:32 (UTC) Que dire ? que faire ? je n'ai plus de mots pour décrire ça °-° c'est haut delà de toutes mes espérances, tavu ? *plane de bonheur* Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 11:20 (UTC) Très mal xD J'ai arrêté ^^ Je vais bientôt en créer une autre qui n'a rien avoir avec les mangas actuels, une créer de toute pièce (avec mon imagination xD). MossLuffy Nan sérieux, tes histoires, c'est une vraie drogue '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 16:18 (UTC) Mais nan mes dessins, on les regarde 6 secondes et après en passe à autre chose...bah ouais, c'est qu'une image '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 16:23 (UTC) T'es là dis? :D On discute? :D J'ai lu vos délires! :D C'est très marrant! :D Juste une petite incohérence (mais c'est pas grave): Minara a déjà vu le Ghost Blade de Luna (sans son sabre, certes) dans le one-shot Rencontre avec Luna! :D Je peux m'incruster? :D ils sont où Miyuki et Haruki? XD Haruki voit Luna en pleurs, il va pas laisser ça faire! Il l'aime aussi! XD (Mon nombre de smileys est impressionant :d) 109.9.17.235 septembre 29, 2014 à 16:27 (UTC) Je viens de voir que je viens de me faire incruster XD Mais où est Haruki? O.O 109.9.17.235 septembre 29, 2014 à 16:28 (UTC) HAHA Trop bien la tête de Phinks est-elle vraiment creuse?! On s'en fiche XDDDDD!!! Vous pouvez incruster Haruki? :d Feitan et lui feraient équipe pour protéger Luna et combattre Dren... ^^ Je vais dire ça à DarkAngel :D 109.9.17.235 septembre 29, 2014 à 16:30 (UTC) merci beaucoup ! Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 16:53 (UTC) Sinon, tu vas bien ? moi, comme d'hab' Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 17:03 (UTC) Tant mieux Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 17:10 (UTC) Mon père l'a oublié '-' (encore une fois...) MERDE J'EN AI MARRE !!!!!! J'VEUX DESSINER !!!! au fait, pourquoi tu me poses assez souvent cette question ? '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 17:17 (UTC) je pensé à autre chose moi...bref, ça ne va pas tarder, ne t'inquiète pas. Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 17:29 (UTC) je comprends pas un truc, là...pourquoi avant, on fesait des pavés énormes, et maintenant, ça ressemble à du tchat....? on a plus rien à se raconter...c'est triste Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 17:35 (UTC) Vas-y ! Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 17:41 (UTC) Oulah c'te journée de merde ! :o avec la crampe en plus... 'TAIN !!! j'veux te raconter un truc mais mon frère veut l'ordi ! surtout que c'est le sien là...que faire ? Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 18:34 (UTC) Suite trop chou! Ouhlà... C'est bon! Bon, la suite sera peut être longue, mais ça va être émouvant et mignon! Ça va m'amener à écrire une des citations à Luna. Suite: Kuroro: Bon, il va falloir penser à un plan. Sharnalk: Ouais. Feitan: *regarde Luna* Luna... Est-ce que je peux avoir une explication? Luna: Désolé mais... mais je... je veux être seule. *pars dans une autre pièce en pleurant* Feitan: L-Luna! Haruki: *regarde Feitan avec un aire meurtrier* Minara: Laisse la Feitan. On va t'expliquer. Ça serait trop dur de laisser Luna re-raconter une histoire qui la fait souffrir. Feitan: Ok... Feitan écouta attentivement l'histoire. Il en était vraiment dégouter. Feitan:*en colère* Comment a-t-il osé?! Cet espèce de salopard... Phinks: On a eu la même réaction que toi. Miyuki: Pauvre Luna... Feitan: Je vais la chercher. *pars trouver Luna* Minara:*pense* C'est sûr maintenant, il est vraiment... Kuroro: *rejoint en secret Feitan* Ailleurs... Feitan: Luna? *voit Luna* Luna: *en pleure* Feitan: Excuse moi de- Luna: C'est moi qui doit m'excuser. Feitan: hein? Luna: J'ai été faible! J'ai eu peur et me suis dégonfler. Et maintenant, à cause de moi, mon frère veut tous vous faire la peau! Feitan: Ce n'est pas ta faute. Luna: Tu ne comprends pas! Je ne suis pas digne de l'araignée! Je suis un poid pour la brigade! *repare à pleurer de plus belle* Feitan: *se raproche de Luna et la serre dans ses bras* Luna: °\\\\° *surprise, mais ne broncha pas* Feitan: Sache que personne t'en veux. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour quelque chose qui n'est pas ta faute. Après tout, les malheurs, ça nous connait! Tout le monde peut avoir son moment de faiblaisse, mais ce n'est pas grave.En tant que membre de l'araignée, on se doit de se serrer les coudes. On sera toujours là pour toi. Et nous savons que tu seras là pour nous. Et tu n'es pas un poid pour l'araignée, loin de là. Et ne l'oublie pas. Luna: *larme aux yeux* C-C'est vrai? Feitan: Oui. Nous sommes une sorte de grande famille, on est toujours là quand l'un d'entre nous en a besoin. Luna: u-une famille? Feitan: Bien sur. La brigade fantôme est ta nouvelle famille. Depuis que tu y est entré. Luna: *émue* F-Feitan... Merci... *Se bloti dans le cou de Feitan en pleurant de joie* Feitan: *reserre son étreinte* Kuroro: *était cacher depuis le début et a tout vu* *pense* En effet. Tout comme l'a dit Feitan, On est toujours là pour nos membres. *pars voir les autres pour leur résumé ce qui s'est passé* Voilà! C'était long, mais c'est trop émouvant! Tu as aimé? J'ai hâte de voir la suite! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 22:35 (UTC) Futur deuil Salut, ça va ? quant à moi, mon cas ne s'arrengera pas... Voilà, tout a basculé : Aujourd'hui, un jour comme les autres...je me lève à 7h30, je regarde mon smartphone et cours à toute vitesse me préparer pour rattraper le temps perdu, et heureusement, j'arrives à temps pour les cours...4 heures se sont enchainer pour clore cette journée d'école...je sors, j'attends deux amis, je marches, je discutes, jusqu'à l'entrée de mon bâtiment...en montant les escalier, je glisse ma main vers la poche de mon cartable pour sortir les clefs...j'ignore le déjeuner, j'écoute du jazz pour oublier mes problèmes...ma mère rentre du taf...un journée normale...jusqu'à cet évènement inattendu... toujours les écouteurs au oreilles, j'entends ma mère s'engueuler avec je ne sais qui au téléphone, ne trouvant pas ça très important, je monte le volume...mais quand j'entendis le mot "mortel" je sursaute et j'arrache les écouteurs de mes oreilles...puis je les tends jusqu'à comprendre ce qui se passe...ce moment-là...oui, ce moment-là...le monde s'écroule tout autour de moi...les larmes montent lentement, ainsi que le désespoirs...voilà, ma tante éloigné de je ne sais combien de kilomètres est atteinte d'une sarcome métastatique pulmonaire suite à un cancer du sein...c'est ce que le médecin a diagnostiqué...il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps...je me rends compte que je ne l'ai pas assez connu, et qu'elle n'a pas assez voyagé, vu, sourit, rit...tout ça à cause de son enculé de mari qui a refusé de lui verser de l'argent pour qu'elle se soigne...je le maudis de tout mon être ! Qu’il aille au plus profond des abysses de l'enfer ! et évidemment, en retenant ses larmes, ma mère me cache la vérité, je ne la crois pas, je veux savoir !...et elle lâche enfin le morceau...je m'assois à côté d'elle, je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine...et je pleure, je cris, en refusant cette tragique vérité...elle me dit avec une voix tremblante "ne t'inquiète pas"...je lève ma tête pour voir son état...la tristesse lui a mouillé une joue, en laissant coulé le mascara...elle essayais de me rassurer mais c'était inutiles, j'ai perdu tout espoir...mais je me suis dit, que l'avis du médecin n'est vraiment pas fiable, et bien évidemment, vu que cette terre est peuplé d'incompétent, je me jette sur le pc afin me renseigner sur cette maladie ainsi que sur les chances de guérison...après quelque heure de recherche, j'en conclus que 30% des atteints on survivent, et 20% en guérissent...mais maintenant, les rôles sont inversés, je reprends espoir, et ma mère commence à le perdre...elle pense déjà au dernières volontés...et en essayant de la rassurer, je n'arrive même plus à pleurer, serais-je un monstre ? Qu’importe... Je viens de réaliser que la vie est très précieuse, et qu'il faut la mordre à pleine dent. Mais ma tante, cette charmante femme âgée de 37 ans, mère de 3 enfants, n'en aura guère l'occasion. j'éspère ce récit court et clair. Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 14:43 (UTC) Bah ne dis rien alors, j'me sens très mal, et rien ne me remontra le morale... Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 16:11 (UTC) Désolée Jolsma, en fait, juste après j'suis parti au restau XD ....................................-.-.................................... (Y'a un nombre égal de petits points :D) D'toute façon, Haruki intervient après pendant une ligne XD Ok! J'vais voir! :D (J'ai peut-être déjà lu? :D T'as inséré une citation, c'est ça? XD J'crois qu'j'ai déjà lu XD) 109.9.17.235 septembre 30, 2014 à 16:16 (UTC) .... .... .... ... .... OMG, Minara... .... .... .... (égal nombre de petits points :D) ..................................OMG, Minara! Sérieux *choqué*.................................. (encore! :D) ..........................................................Hh...!!*choqué à vie*.......................................................... ..................................Ok j'arrête ;p.................................. Pauv' Paku et Franklin T-T 109.9.17.235 septembre 30, 2014 à 16:26 (UTC) Bah ouais, si tu dis un truc je vais pleurer encore plus, savoir qu'on va perdre un proche, c'est dur. Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 16:33 (UTC) C'est passque.... Minara est un monstre O____________O Ok j'arrête, Haruki et Aguri quand ils s'énervent (et Feitan U.U!) sont des monstres aussi! U.U Non, c'est très original, et c'est très sanglant! XD (Sérieux U.U) Toi qui disais que t'appréciais ma scène de baston, la tienne est... un peu trop bien racontée! XD 109.9.17.235 septembre 30, 2014 à 16:35 (UTC) non, c'est pas elle, une autre. QUOI Mais arrêtez de faire passer Miyuki pour une gaga de Sharnalk et Phinks pour le con de service XD Et ça choque personne qu'ils reviennent main dans la main, même pas Phinks? XDD Ahh, je vois qu'on a utilisé Miyuki pour quequ'chose UwU Voilà un des points techniques et pratiques de sa technique! UwU C'est pas décrit mais Miyuki doit créer toutes les pièces à l'intérieur d'un objet électronique (si elle dessine quelque chose de vivant, par exemple, elle n'est pas obligée) pour que ça marche, c'est pourquoi elle doit faire preuve d'une grande connaissance et d'une grande créativité, mais c'est un pouvoir super pratique d'un côté technique! :D (Par exemple si elle veut entrer par effraction, elle peut dessiner une clef ;)) Après que Miyuki ait fini :D 109.9.17.235 septembre 30, 2014 à 16:44 (UTC) Réalité choquante Snif... T-T Je viens de découvrir que Sharnalk et Feitan sont des pédophiles... T-T C'est logique quand on pense... T-T Che chuis chro crichte... (Ca veut rien dire XD) (J'essaye pas de te refiler ma tristesse et mon dégoût suprême XD) T-T ....Shnif < voici ma tête quand je l'ai réalisé U.U (Je sais, c'est copier-coller de la page de DarkAngel :D) 109.9.17.235 septembre 30, 2014 à 16:47 (UTC) je crois que ça fait deux ans, ou plus... Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 16:51 (UTC) Ils sont quand même des pédophiles d'une certaine manière... T-T" (DarkAngel va souffrir de cette réalité) J'suis choqué quand même XD Minara étouffe Franklin et quand on voit Minara comme ça ^^' T-T Désolée, j'avais complètement oublié, je vais m'y mettre XD (du moins je vais essayer x)) Héhé 8D 109.9.17.235 septembre 30, 2014 à 16:57 (UTC) évidemment. Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 17:03 (UTC) Trop tard... 8D Regarde ses messages 8B Trop!! XD T'avais dit un sourire diabolique c'est ça nan? XD C'est le plus proche, à part peut-être le lapin dans Pandora Heart... U.U J'y vais, désolé d'avoir parlé peu! :D 109.9.17.235 septembre 30, 2014 à 17:05 (UTC) Comme toi ? Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 17:07 (UTC) Oulah...je sais pas trop quoi dire là...en tout cas je ne juge pas Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 17:46 (UTC) Non, tu n'es pas une ordure, c'est juste que tu sais que pleurer ne servira à rien, et c'est une qualité, ça. Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 17:50 (UTC) Ah par contre là, je sais pas... Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 17:57 (UTC) PUTAIN DE MERDE !!!!!! elle a pas de sarcome métastatique pulmonaire °-° *se sont ridicule*...bah...en fait, c'est pas le medecin qui lui a dit, c'est quelqu'un de pas très compétant...tu vois ? m'enfin, je comprends pas trop là, ma mère n'a pas fini de discuter °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 18:05 (UTC) Faut pas crier victoire trop vite...'-' dis...je peux avoir la sweet ? s'tu veux pas c'pas la peine, je survivrais °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 18:14 (UTC) C'te tournure digne de Spielberg ! Mais j'ai toujours l'air conne... sinon, pour le film ,tiens Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 18:46 (UTC) nan, ça a était reup', il fait 700mo et avec uptobox c'est meilleur Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 18:54 (UTC) tkt y'a les sous-titres...eh mais attends, j'ai la preuve qu'il marche parce que je l'ai téléchargé et tu me crois toujours pas ? Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 19:05 (UTC) Merci °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 19:07 (UTC) La suuiitte. OH M*RDE!!! DREN EST DANS LE REPAIRE!!! La suite(s'est soudainement calmé XD): Feitan: QUOI?! Tout les membres se mettent sur leur garde, mais remarquent que... Miyuki: *sursaut* OU EST PASSÉ LUNA?! Phinks: Quoi?! Feitan: Elle était juste là! LUNA! Dren: *rire démoniaque* C'est elle que vous cherchez? Tout les membres se retournèrent et virent Luna, inconsciente, dans les bras de son frère. Haruki: RELÂCHE LÀ TOUT DE SUITE! Dren: Surement pas. *ris un peu* Je n'aurais pas du lui laisser une chance de partir. J'aurais du la tuer quand j'en avait l'occasion... Miyuki: *se rapproche, en colère* Comment peux-tu dire ça?! C'est ta petite soeur! Elle te faisait confiance et- Dren: Ferme là toi! Je ne t'ai pas sonner! *frappe Miyuki au visage* Haruki et Sharnalk: MIYUKI! *accourent à ses cotés* Feitan: *se glisse derrière Dren et tente de le frapper* Dren: Bien essayer. *évite le coup et projète Feitan par terre* Dren: Je reviendrai plus tard. En attendant, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre chère Luna! *disparaît dans un rire diabolique* Minara: Oh non! ESPÈCE DE SALAUD!!!! C'était court j'avoue. En tout cas je peux te dire une chose, dans le passé #2, si tu te rappelle, Dren a dit à Luna que si elle revenait, il lui ferait revivre ces heures de torture à mort.il ne la tuera pas tout de suite. (ET IL NE POURRA PAS!) Et tentera de tuer les membres. (IL NE POURRA PAS NON PLUS!) À toi! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 21:43 (UTC) Chalut! :D Il m'a traumatisé, le lapin. J'ai plus jamais envie de le voir. J'ai du mal à voir des trucs comme ça, je suis peureux... (Jamais vu un film d'horreur...) T-T Est-ce que Minara pourrait chanter ça? :O (Elle est flippante, je regarde pas le clip entier, mais elle est accrochante quand même T-T") 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 12:09 (UTC) Chnif... T-T Celui du dessin animé l'est encore plus. Le manga, c'est supportable. En plus, le sang qui lui coule des yeux... OoooooooooO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH >O<"""""""""" Chérieux?! OoO Désolé, j'suis vraiment pas motivé... ^^"' Je passe mon temps à dessiner et à continuer les profils... UoU Et le tien? è.é 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 13:09 (UTC) Déjà que j'en ai fait une lorsque je me suis aperçue que mon chéri était pédophile XD Faut bien qu'il lui arrive quequchose pour qu'y devienne un héros! è.é De toute façon, y va finir par se faire soigner XD J'ai commencé à faire un court one-shot sur Hanako et Miyuki. Je l'ai pas encore posté, pas la peine d'aller voir. 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 13:20 (UTC) Heu... Il se prend Sharnalk dans la tronche et il prend des dégâts! Il réussit à faire une égratignure à Minara qui dans une rage folle, le prend par le col et c'est à ce moment-là que Omokage tape sur l'épaule de Minara et Feitan est sauvé! è.é Avoue que c'est une bonne idée è.é! Je l'ai posté, ça y est! Vraiment court (~8 lignes U.U)! 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 13:36 (UTC) Dommage... x) Cherche, bonne chance! :D Nan elle est censée être normale, elle est ni lunatique ni schizrophène, c'est juste Akimi qui s'incruste XD En plus c'est du point de vue de Miyuki, qui pense "c'est quoi son problème...?" 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 13:53 (UTC) Ah, comme personne m'appelle jamais par mon pseudo, ça me fait bizarre XD ... Je suis schizophrène (c'est comme ça que ça s'écrit? XD)... WHAT?! AU SECOURS! Je sais pas si j'suis lunatique ou schizophrène... Hier j'étais superjoyeuse jusqu'à que quelque chose me plombe le moral (la prof m'a engueulé et soudain j'ai eu envie de la buter et la traiter de tous les noms et la frapper et de l'insulter de lui dire d'aller se faire f***re et de crever) et aujourd'hui, j'étais de mauvaise humeur mais j'suis allé en cours et j'étais de bonne humeur et encore un autre truc m'a plombé le moral... Puis j'étais de nouveau de bonne humeur! J'suis quelqu'un de chelou, non? U.U 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 14:05 (UTC) XD En fait c'est psychologique U.U J'suis un élève modèle, alors aucun prof ne m'a engueulé (pas beaucoup du moins) durant mon enfance, alors dès qu'on m'engueule, je m'énerve vénère è.é On s'est éloignés du sujet, là. J'ai lu vos messages... Je vais envoyer une suite qui inspirera DarkAngel j'espère (je la posterai dans ses discussions), tu pourras la lire? J'ai envie de pleurer... Ca m'a trop ému T-T 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 14:35 (UTC) Héhé! 8B Ben... Genre... T-T "Soigner les oreilles, le nez, la bouche... Ou les yeux..." "Mais... nous sommes une grande famille..." (En passant, c'est Feitan qui l'a dit, pas Kuroro) Ca m'a fait presque craquer!! Depuis, j'arrête pas de chercher des images tristes!! T-T 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 14:56 (UTC) Posté TwT Je viens de me relire, j'suis satisfait de mon propre travail TwT Va le lire pls TwT (A un moment, j'ai fait trois tildes, alors ça a été considéré comme une signature, fais pas gaffe x) ^^") 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 15:24 (UTC) °w°? Pourquoi tu réponds pas à mes messages, t'es occupée? °w° Tu dois faire la page de Kurapika, je crois... Bon bah x) Je patiente! UwU 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 16:43 (UTC) Hein ? ok *lui tend la joue* sinon ça va ? moi, de pire en pire, les medecins de l'hopital se sont décidés secretement de tuer ma tante, en repoussant le plus possible l'opération...car y'avait une grosse erreur medical (il l'on laisser 9 mois sans soins, alors que sa maladie était phyllode !) , il veulent faire ça pour "étouffer la vérité".... et bien sûr, moi, ma mère, et mon autre tante, on a tout capté !...on va les attaquer en justice, car une erreur pareille, c'est impardonnable ! il finiront en taule ces salauds ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 1, 2014 à 17:34 (UTC) Bonne nuit Jolsma! ^^ 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 17:54 (UTC) Mais bien sûr que je me laisserai pas faire ! si c'était permis je m'occuperais personnellement de leur cas...mais c'est pas possible...PUTAIN J'AI LA RAGE !!!! IL VONT PAYER CHER !!! COMMENT IL OSENT "ENTERRER" MA TANTE AVANT LE MOMENT ?!?! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 1, 2014 à 19:14 (UTC) je ne te le fais pas dire ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 1, 2014 à 19:17 (UTC) SUITE! AH! M*RDE! DÉCISIONS DIFFICILE!... C'est bon! Moi,je ne vois pas d'incohérence... Ça risque d'être long, la suite: Luna: *larmes aux yeux* hors de question... Minara: Comment?! Luna: Je ne veux pas! Minara: Mais... Luna: JE PRÉFÈRE MOURIR QUE LAISSER UNE AMIE SOUFFRIR ET PEUT ÊTRE MOURIR POUR MOI! *pleure intensément* Minara: *regarde Luna, ému* Bon... très bien. Du côté de Kuroro, Hisoka et Feitan: Kuroro: Ils sont forts ses subalternes, cependant... *le tue* Hisoka: Ouaip, mais pas assez! *tue le deuxième* Feitan: *tente tant bien que mal de blesser Dren* Dren: Tu te bats bien. Dommage que je dois te tuer. *évite ses coups* Dis moi, pourquoi veux-tu protéger Luna, cette sale gamine faible? *sourir en coin* Feitan: JE T'INTERDIS DE LA TRAITER DE FAIBLE! Luna est forte mais plus que tout, c'est notre amie! Un membre de notre 'famille! *fait une feinte et frappe Dren de plein fouet* Dren: *essui le sang sur sa bouche* *ton sarcastique* Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer. Tu aura beau la protéger, je la retrouverai toujours! Feitan: Pourquoi veux-tu la tuer?! Elle t'amais! Kuroro et Hisoka: Tu as intérêt à répondre! Luna et Minara: *observe, caché* Dren: *rire sadique* Kuroro: Que-ce qu'il y a de drôle?! Dren: Vous allez rester cacher longtemps toutes les deux? Minara: Tu nous a vu... Luna: *triste* à cause de moi. Tu peux me suivre à la trace. Alors, faisons un marché... Minara, Hisoka, Kuroro et Feitan: LUNA QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS! Dren: Je t'écoute... Luna: Je vais me rendre. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi. Me torturer ou me tuer, peut importe. À condition que tu laisse mes amis tranquille. Feitan: PAS QUESTION! Luna: JE T'EN PRI... Feitan... *le regarde en pleurant* Feitan: L-Luna... Dren: *rire diabolique* Tu plaisante... Non. Luna: HEIN? POURQUOI?! Dren: Je t'ai dit, que je te ferai revivre ces heures de torture à mort et que je tuerai ceux qui te seront cher. Et je respecte ma parole.*la regarde avec un regard démoniaque* Dren: *utilise son nen pour envoyer Kuroro, Hisoka, Minara et Feitan au tapis* Luna: NON! *se rappelle de son passé. les images passe les unes après les autres* *en colère* Tu vas me le payer. Dren: *voit le nen et le regard meurtrier de sa soeur* Essaie pour voir. *disparaît* ''À ce moment là, d'autres membres de la mafia arrivèrent. Luna: JE VAIS VOUS TUER!!!!! *utilise "Song of the death" Les quatres membres de la brigade regardèrent, tétanisé, la puissance de Luna quand elle est furieuse. Les membres de la mafia n'eurent aucune chance de s'en tirer. Luna: *se calme et s'évanoui* Minara: Luna! Kuroro: *s'approche de Luna* Elle s'est évanouie. Feitan: On la ramène au repaire! Minara: On ne peut pas. Luna a une sorte de puce dans son oeil droit. Donc, peut importe ou nous l'emmenons, Dren la retrouvera. *frappe un mur* 'TAIN! Kuroro: Nous l'emmenerons dans un endroit sur. Feitan:*finit la phrase de Kuroro* et nous la protégerons. Voilà! C'était long. Tu as aimé? Comment vont-ils se sortir de ce pétrin? Pourquoi Dren déteste Luna? (Faudrait que j'y pense car je ne sais pas encore.XDDDD *ton sarcastique* Bravo à moi T.T) Tu fais la suite pls? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 1, 2014 à 23:09 (UTC) Eclectisme Coucou ! ça va ? c'est bon, j'ai toute la musique dans ma tête !!! manque plus que la composer ! bon, ça va être facile, j'ai fais 7 musiques auparavant, donc je m'y suis habituée... Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 2, 2014 à 16:54 (UTC) ouais, quand j'aurais le courage de l'uploader '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 2, 2014 à 16:59 (UTC) Bwahaha TOT j'suis désolé moi aussi TOT J'suis ému par mon propre boulot TOT Ouais c'est vrai, mais sinon Minara serait pas "morte" x) ^^" Hein? De quoi? °w° Ouais, je t'en veux pas, t'es une admin de toute façon U.U *se laisse faire* ... TwT *tape doucement le dos de Jolsma* Ouais! Je l'ai lue, elle a refusé (bien évidemment U.U ) et Minara n'a pas insisté, rien à voir avec la mienne XD Mais si, Hisoka est beaucoup plus marquant quand même (je lui ai même attribué des images U.U)! è.é Et puis d'toute façon, s'il montre trop ses sentiments, Kuroro n'est pas loin... è.é Elle avait déjà soigné Luna. Elle a failli mourir des suites de ses "blessures". C'est pourquoi Luna pleure (des deux yeux) et dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle "meure" (en passant, elle n'est jamais morte mais l'a frôlé ;P) J'ai fait intervenir les jumeaux, car je savais que Aguri avait son pouvoir de guérison, et que Minara devait se faire soigner. Celui-ci est beaucoup plus puissant que celui de Minara mais qui requiert beaucoup de temps (ou pas :P) (c'est exagéré, mais comme Minara crache du sang, c'est équivalent). 109.9.17.235 octobre 2, 2014 à 17:02 (UTC) c'est pas que c'est pas gentil, c'est que j'évites la honte comme la peste, moi '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 2, 2014 à 17:25 (UTC) mais p'tete que c'est de la merde, ma musique '-' en plus, si t'aimes pas le jazz alors... Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 2, 2014 à 17:30 (UTC) Ouais ok, mais ça change pas la donne : ça peut être nul '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 2, 2014 à 17:39 (UTC) t'a violé le bouton replay de ma vidéo ?!?!! PUTAIN !!!! *pleure* je croyais que tu l'avais regardé que 2 ou 3 fois et après tu t'en ai lassé !!!!! I'M VERY HAPPY !! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 2, 2014 à 17:44 (UTC) MAIS BIEN SUR !!! thanks, Captain Obvious Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 2, 2014 à 17:50 (UTC) tiens '-' ps : j'adore mon pseudal '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 2, 2014 à 17:56 (UTC) un pseudal c'est un pseudo, tout simplement... je ferais quoi comme taf ? bah....*en mode position Jean paul-emploi*...pff...ché pa tr0 '-' eh mais attends...tu me sotte dessus pour un simple lien...tu me fera quoi si je fais un truc génial ? *flippe* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 2, 2014 à 18:06 (UTC) Oulah ! t'es eclectique toi aussi ? bienvenue dans le club alors '-' Je sais, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais franchement...no way... désolée. Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 2, 2014 à 18:32 (UTC) Zite! MinaraxHisoka et LunaxFeitan. XD J'ai plus d'idée... bon j'en ai une mais ça va être court: Minara, Kuroro, Feitan, Luna et Hisoka arrivent à la cachette. Hisoka: Ici, nous devrions être ok. Feitan: Mais restons tout de même sur nos gardes. Kuroro: *hoche la tête* Luna: *soupir atristé* Minara: Ne t'inquiète pas Luna. Luna: Je sais mais, je vous ai tous entraîner dans une histoire qui ne vous concernait pas. Feitan: Je te l'ai déja dit Luna. ce n'est pas ta faute et personne t'en veux. Kuroro: C'est pas la première fois qu'on s'attire des ennuis! Luna: *ris* Minara: Je sais pas vous, mais ça fait du bien un peu d'humour dans ce genre de situation. Hisoka: En effet. Ailleurs... Dren: Il semblerait que j'ai sous-estimer Luna et ses amis. Ça va être plus compliqué. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, ils mourront tous. *serre les poings et affiche un sourir démoniaque* Prépare toi petite soeur... Je te retrouverai bientôt... *ris de façcon diabolique* C'était court j'avoue! Ton délire dans notre délire était drôle! À toi! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 2, 2014 à 21:45 (UTC) Aguri ou Minara? N'oublie pas ton grand frère adoré! è.é Hé oué! è.é (J'ai rien à dire XD) Je voulais absolument que Minara la soigne. C'était une proposition de vie ou de mort. Sans vouloir te vexer, elle est conne Minara ou quoi??! Lequel de tes amis accepterait de te voir crever pour une histoire personnelle qui peut être réglée sans ta mort?!! è.é Sérieux quoi è.é Non, Yû ne lit pas dans les rêves (mais c'est vrai que tu m'as inspirée). Dans ses rêves, grâce à son propre pouvoir, "Kagami" (le retour! :D XD) lui prédit l'avenir. Tu connais les règles? :D Il pose des questions pour prédire l'avenir. Et pour dire la vérité, pour faire "exemple", j'aimerais bien essayer de vous le faire faire pour le fun... >o< Tu peux dire oui? XD J'aimerais vraiment essayer :/ Oookkk, j'avoue, je t'ai plagiée. Tu m'as beaucoup inspirée, mais c'est quand même assez différent. ^^" x) C'est vrai... Le prérequis d'Aguri est limité et basé sur le temps, alors que celui de Minara est de souffrir pendant qu'elle soigne la blessure. Les deux sont équivalents, mais celui d'Aguri serait-il moins puissant? :) Personnellement, je préfère le pouvoir d'Aguri (forcément, quoi XD) x). En plus, cracher du sang est un prérequis assez redoutable. Aguri est jeune, mais sa capacité recèle beaucoup de choses...< = je m'égare. x) 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 16:11 (UTC) La nouvelle brigade... façon Kuroro -w- Regarde bien cette image et dis-moi c'que t'en penses... -w- http://www.zerochan.net/1005514 Kuroro s'est un peu importé sur le coup, non? XD Et encore, s'il y avait Hisoka, je crois que ton nez coulerait à flot XD Ok j'déconne x). (Sharnalk est chouuuuuu ^///^) 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 16:33 (UTC) MERCI! Merci Jolsma! C'est super! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 17:12 (UTC) ... désolée d'enterrer tes rêves, mais franchement, c'est techniquement impossible....et même si c'est réalisable, tu ne pourras pas en vivre. octobre 3, 2014 à 17:57 (UTC)Lyria-chan (discussion) Un autre format ? faut juste un convertisseur Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 19:38 (UTC) Terrrrrminer! Finit! Elle ne fait pas si peur que ça en fin de compte. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:16 (UTC) thumb|312px As-tu un problème? <:O 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 08:08 (UTC) Coucou ! ça va ? t'as lu mon message ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 09:05 (UTC) ok, tu galère pas trop ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 10:05 (UTC) Oui, pour convertir Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 10:22 (UTC) le cpu va prendre cher :D (je sais je suis sadique) ah, au fait, j'ai "essayé" de faire un Lineart avec le pc de mon frère, j'ai ramené un logiciel vite fait pour l'essai...je peux te dire que dessiner avec une souris, c'est l'enfer °-° (le petit pavé tactile de mon pc me manque tellement...) tu veux voir quand même ? je te garantis que c'est de la merde '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 10:27 (UTC) .....voilà '-' c'est "The song of the death" de Luna '-' c'était un petit test '-'....j'ai fait ça pour que tu compare ce qu'a fait DarkAngel avec une tablette graphique et moi ce que j'ai fait avec une....vulgaire souris '-' *en pls* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 10:34 (UTC) ....C'est si moche que ça ? *toujours en pls sous le bureau* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 10:37 (UTC) je n'ai plus rien à dire, désormais T-T....à part que...je suis tombé amoureuse de cette chanson ....rien qu'on regardant le clip, tu saura tout de suite de quoi ça parle....j'ai des gouts déviants, effectivement °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 10:44 (UTC) ...oui '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 10:52 (UTC) bah...C'est le gros point d'interrogation '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 10:56 (UTC) = le mystère....j'en ai aucune idée quoi ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 10:59 (UTC) Ahh!! Jojo-chan est de retouuuurr!! ^O^ Non, mais tous les héros font ça, pg XD Ils posent des questions évidentes XD Youpi! :D Je vais le faire! ^^ Oui, Aguri risque de mourir je veux pas! si lui crache du sang... ^^" Ouais, c'est ça! Mais Minara soigne pas en se déplaçant, si?! è.é Haha Minara est passée par là XDDDDDDDD Je pense plus que c'est ça! Et comme Kuroro ne peut rien refuser à sa petite soeur... Sharnalk est adoraaaable!! ^///^ 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 11:13 (UTC) (Bon, je laisse tomber pour le copier-coller des règles) Yû: Première question... Est-ce qu'une personne cruelle possède-t-elle du coeur pour vous? Bon, j'avais pas d'idée XD 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 11:16 (UTC) La suite. Merci Jolsma! Um, le type de nen untiliser serait la transformation puisqu'elle se transforme, mais en même temps, ça pourrait être de la manipulation car l'esprit manipule Luna? Bref, je m'égard aussi. Kuroro est jaloux! La suite: Feitan: *surpris que ce soit lui le concerné* Luna: *prise de panique* Pourquoi?! Dren: Parce qu'il m'a surprit lorsque nous combattions. Je voudrais bien savoir s'il s'en sortira facilement malgré la torture que je lui infligerai! Feitan: *sursaute* (Bien que Feitan aime torturer, être torturer est sa plus grande hantise.) Kuroro: *regarde Feitan car il sait qu'être torturer le terrifi* Minara: Grrrr... Dis nous pourquoi tu déteste ta soeur!!! Luna: *regarde Dren dans les yeux* Dren: J'avoue que, quand nous étions petits, je voulais protéger ma soeur comme tout grand frère ferait. Mais après le marché que j'ai fait avec ces hommes qui nous ont fait du mal, tu es parti et ils m'ont dis des choses intéressante. Hisoka: Quel choses intéressante? Dren: *pointe Luna* Que tout était de ta faute! Luna: Q-Quoi?! Dren: Ils m'ont dis que tu n'étais rien. À quoi ça me servirait de protéger quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas? Ils m'ont dis aussi que c'était à cause de '''toi, si nos parents sont morts! Luna: N-Non... Jamais je n'aurais... *s'écroule au sol et éclate en sanglot* Kuroro, Minara, Hisoka et Feitan: *furieux* ET TU LES A CRU ESPÈCE DE SALE ORDURE!!!!!! Hisoka: Ça fait bizarre de crier mon surnom sur quelqu'un d'autre. Feitan: C'est pas le moment. Dren: Tu vois petite soeur, les malheures te suivent à la trace. Tes amis mourront. Et ce à cause de toi! *rire sadique* Feitan: *sors son épée* Je t'interdit de lui dire des c*nneries pareilles!!!!! Voilà! C'était bizarre? Ok. C'était peut être pas ça la plus grande peur de Feitan, mais je me suis inspirer d'une fanfic que Koogers m'a envoyé à propos de Feitan. Mais bon, c'est à toi! Ps- Dren est un c*nnard. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 11:19 (UTC) C'est bien ce que je me disais èOé T'as oublié le "K" XD Ok c'était inutile. Pour les questions: Yû: ... Deuxième question: Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il est utile de faire ce que nous faisons? Bon, j'ai pas d'idée XD Elle était bien ta réponse :) 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 11:36 (UTC) Dis, dis, dis!! Hey Jojo-chan!! Comment t'as fait ton tableau pour le nen? °.° < je kiff trop ce smiley, il est trop rigolo Moi aussi je veux savoir (déjà que j'arrive pas avec celui de son propre nen)! °O° 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 12:23 (UTC) !!!!! J'avais jamais capté que t'y avais réponduuuuuuu J'suis désolééééé!!! Elles sont bien structurées et matures tes réponses :D Yû: Troisième question: L'amitié est-elle fondée sur une relation profonde, ou une simple confiance? Oui (relation) ou non (confiance). 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 12:32 (UTC) Bah j'ai celle-là de Miyuki pour le Pencil's Dance, mais c'est la seule °.° (Merci beaucoup Kiruarukaaa!!) Hein? Bah pourquoi? °.° C'est vrai... Moi je pensais pas à ça... C'est passqu'il y a des gens qui viennent genre me taper le dos et disent "ouais c'est ma pote on se connaît depuis la 6e!!" Tu vois... °-° Yû: Quatrième question: La douleur est un sentiment indescriptible... Oui ou non. 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 12:48 (UTC) Mais nan t'y réponds bien! xO Je m'y perds... J'en suis à la combien ? J'ai plus d'idée x( Allez! Je reprends une que j'ai déjà posée à Luna! Yû: Sixième question... Pourriez-vous tuer une personne chère à vos yeux? 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 13:05 (UTC) J'en ai marre chnif... T.T J'arrête TOT Mais tu sais, tu réponds très bien, ça me donne de réelles impressions sur ton personnage! J'apprécie de plus en plus Minara :) Je pense que Ariake pourrait tuer sans être affecté. Ou bien Sharnalk et Phinks, ou encore Feitan si on se référence aux personnages officiels (qui sont réellement sans coeur). Dis, tu avances dans ton one-shot? :O Je compte pas avancer moi, j'suis largué x) Je compte modifier mes profils. :o 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 13:14 (UTC) Jolsma merci beaucoup d'avoir mis les tableaux!! :DDD 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 13:20 (UTC) D'accord! ^^ Derien XD Snif... Je voudrais voir Yume et Akumu... T^T Mais on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie C'est lui Ariake-kun XD PG XD D'accord :D ^^ Ouais j'ai quelque chose à dire!! Demande à WolfIce OBLIGATOIREMENT de créer un perso èOé Allez s'te plaît! Ce sera tellement fun ! <:O En plus, je compte aussi le lui demander. 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 13:34 (UTC) Je vais te faire un rendu, aujourdu'hui °-° (espérons que ce soit bien) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 15:02 (UTC) Réponse Ok je vais voir ce que je peux créer comme perso :) «★» [[User:WolfIce|''WolfIce]] octobre 4, 2014 à 15:27 (UTC) *répond deux ans plus tard* Ouais, c'est vrai, mais je suis fatiguée d'attendre... x) Moi j'ai fait Miyuki et les images sont venues (et encore, là c'est les filles qui ont été gentilles de la dessiner) après! :O Merci beaucoup!!!! *O* Oh Kamisama *O* 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 15:35 (UTC) Suite! Génial la suite! Bon j'espère que ça sera bon comme suite: Dren: *disparaît et réaparaît derièrre Hisoka* Hisoka: *l'évite de justesse* J'ai eu chaud! Feitan: *frappe le visage de Dren avec son épée* Dren: RAAARG! *regarde Feitan avec un aire meurtrier* TU VAS ME LE PAYER!!! Luna: *projète Dren au loin* Dren! Je t'en pri écoute moi! Dren: *la regarde, stupéfait* Luna: Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi! Tu es mon frère! Je ne veux pas te faire du mal! Mais si tu fais du mal à mes amis, je n'aurai pas le choix. *regarde son frère dans les yeux* Dren:.... *la regarde dans les yeux* Luna: JE T'EN PRIT! REDEVIEN LE DREN QUE JE CONNAIS ET QUE J'AIME! GRAND FRÈRE! *pleure* Hisoka, Kuroro, Minara et Feitan: Luna... Dren: *gasp* *ferme les yeux puis le rouvres et regarde sa soeur tendrement* Luna... Luna: *se rapproche* Dren?.... Dren: AAAAH! *se met les mains sur sa tête* Ferme là!!! Dren: *pense* Que se passe-t-il?! *regarde sa soeur avec le regard meurtrier* Luna: *pense* Ses yeux.... Dren: *disparaît, laissant un murmure au vent* Je reviendrai....... Feitan: *rejoint Luna* Tout va bien?! Voilà! J'ai gardé l'idée que Dren soit manipuler. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que ses yeux sont verts avec du rouge? Et bien, quand il regardait Luna "tendrement", ses yeux était verts. Il n'y avait plus de rouge. Est-ce que c'était nul comme suite? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:06 (UTC) mon dieu je trouve pas cover :D *va se suicider....puis abondonne* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 18:33 (UTC) Peut-être... Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 18:55 (UTC) Désolé d'avoir tardé j'étais parti dîner~~ Bah nan mais j'ai arrêté... J'en vois plus l'intérêt... T'en veux encore? XD Je suis en train de dessiner là... Tu fais quoi? (Je vais peut-être continuer mes profils... Celui d'Ariake :)) 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 19:31 (UTC) Petite surprise ^^ Coucou ! Alors voilà je me suis dis "Kiruaruka tu as dessiné ton perso, celui de DarkAngel et celui de Koogers donc maintenant tu vas faire..... thumb|left|354px Minara et sa capacité Care of Butterflies ^^" Voilà j'espère que ça te plaît ;-) Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 20:11 (UTC) Rahhh je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié le collier de minara !!!! TOTKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 20:30 (UTC) La suisse! La suite: Luna: Oui, cependant... trouver une autre cachette ne servira à rien. *touche son oeil droit* Hisoka: Ah! Oui, c'est vrai. :< Feitan: Que faisons nous alors? Kuroro: mmm.... On aura plus le choix. Minara: Il va falloir... Luna:... combattre... *chuchote* mais... Feitan: Il se fait tard. Il faut se reposer, mais chacun notre tour on monte la garde. Je vais commencer. Minara: Deuxième. Kuroro: Troisième. Hisoka: Quatrième. Plus tard, tout le monde s'est endormi sauf Feitan qui monte la garde ainsi que... Feitan: *chuchote* Luna? Luna: mmm? Feitan: Tu veux en parler? Luna: Parler de quoi? Feitan: Je t'ai entendu. Tu ne veux pas vraiment... Luna: Tu as deviné. Malgré ce qu'il m'a fait je ne veux pas le combattre. Mais s'il vous fait du mal... Feitan: *la regarde* Luna: Je le combatterai, même si ça me fera mal au coeur. *regarde le sol, des larmes coulent de son oeil gauche* Feitan: Ne t'inquiète pas. *lui donne un calin, puis la lâche* Dors maintenant. Luna: Ok. Je trouve que c'était court, mais je suis pas sure. C'était bien? C'est à toi! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 20:54 (UTC) Jojo-chan!! :D XD D'accord mais j'ai plus d'idée... Maintenant ça m'agace vu que j'ai plus d'idées XD Yû, comment réussis-tu à créer une capacité aussi effrayante?! TOT Je vois x) Tu dessines des différents purikura de la brigade, dont par exemple, Minara/Kuroro, Minara/Luna/Miyuki, Minara/phinks XD/Feitan -w-/Sharnalk x) ou encore Minara/Hisoka! :D Ca c'est une sacrée bonne idée non?? 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 07:23 (UTC) Merci et désolé x) ^^" Ah? ^^" Pourquoi? ^^" Moi j'ai dit à personne que j'allais m'inscrire... ^^" 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 07:30 (UTC) XD Moi j'ai un bureau chez moi, et mon père passe derrière moi pour aller sur son ordi, mon frère pareil, ma mère va souvent à l'imprimante derrière moi pour imprimer (c'est une maîtresse de maternelle, anciennement primaire) alors t'imagines comment j'essaye de le cacher? XD En plus écrire si souvent, personne ne le fait... Ok j'écris des histoires mais bon, c'est pas une excuse... x) ^^" < ceci étant un blabla inutile. Pourquoi tu seras cuite? :O A cause du couple ou du site ou autre? 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 07:37 (UTC) Bah, c'est pas grave... Si? :O Après tout, ce ne sont que des personnages fictifs (ça me brise le coeur de le dire...)... *air triste* 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 07:42 (UTC) ... ?? °.° 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 07:53 (UTC) Ooh... Ce... c'est pas cool, une mère poule °-° Moi, ma mère me l'a jamais interdit, et je lui ai toujours menti en lui disant que j'étais jamais tombé amoureuse, mais elle me dit que si je sors avec quelqu'un je dois lui dire °-° "Avant je le trouvais sexy" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDD+ .__. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .-. ._. *choqué à vie* Ok j'déconne. Bah, s'ils sont ensemble, ça veut pas forcément dire que tu sors avec lui... UoU Je sais! T'as qu'à faire Feitan/Minara, Phinks/Minara et Sharnalk/Minara, comme ça, t'es avec trois mecs, plus Hisoka ça fera pas bizarre! >:D 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 08:04 (UTC) Attends... J'ai mal lu? Quand t'arrives contente chez toi, elle croit que t'a embrassé un mec? ._. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!!!!!!!!!! 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 08:05 (UTC) XD Anecdote débile: Ma mère a toujours pensé que Kakashi (de Naruto) était trop sexy XD 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 08:06 (UTC) Changement de sujet (Hop! :d) D'accord si tu veux x) Yû: Avez-vous déjà songé à l'avenir d'une personne que vous auriez laissé en vie par inadvertence? Yû: ... Epargneriez-vous quelqu'un qui vous supplierait pour sa vie? Yû: L'amour est un sentiment inutile... Oui ou non. Yû: L'amour est un sentiment irréversible (qui n'est pas définitif)... Oui ou non. Yû: ... ... Cinquième question... L'amour est-il égal à la haine? Yû: ... Pensez-vous que l'on peut guérir de blessures profondes? Yû: Vous êtes dans une impasse... Suppliez-vous votre ennemi ou restez-vous fidèle jusqu'au bout? Oui (supplication) ou non (fidélité). Yû (déjà faite je crois celle-là): Seriez-vous capable de vous battre contre une personne chère à vos yeux? Yû: Votre plus grand allié peut très bien devenir votre ennemi... Trouvez-vous cela juste? Yû: Pensez-vous qu'il est possible d'adorer une personne et l'instant d'après la haïr à un plus haut point? C'est toutes les questions (je crois?) de DarkAngel. 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 08:15 (UTC) Yû: Avez-vous des amis chers à vos yeux? Yû: L'amour est-il un sentiment étranger pour vous? Yû: Ce qui est fait est fait... On ne peut pas retourner en arrière... Pensez-vous cela juste? Yû: Vous êtes plus du genre à protéger plutôt qu'être protégée... Oui ou non. Yû: Avez-vous déjà torturé quelqu'un juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre crier? Yû: Avez-vous déjà tué quelqu'un, même indirectement? Yû: Appréciez-vous la vue du sang? Yû: Vous êtes du genre à donner des ordres plutôt qu'en écouter. Oui ou non. Yû: Vous préférez exterminer rapidement vos ennemis au lieu de vous amuser avec... Oui ou non. Voici toutes les questions de Lyria-chan! 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 08:18 (UTC) ... °.° ? Tu travailles sur Kurapika, c'est ça? 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 08:40 (UTC) Ah d'accord ^^" C'est passque j'avais vu dans activité récente que tu avais modifié Kurapika y'a pas longtemps :) 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 08:54 (UTC) ... C'est long... C'est passque tu justifies à chaque fois? ^w^'" T'as bientôt fini? x) Ah au fait, pour celle des blessures profondes, tu peux la prendre dans le sens que tu souhaites. 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 09:10 (UTC) Eh ben! ^^" Tu t'es bien cassé la tête... ^^" Lyria-chan, sans justifications, me disait juste oui et non ^^" Ca fait 17... Plus celles que t'as faite, ça doit faire plus de vingt-deux! Bon, il reste la dernière :) Yû: Vingt-deuxième question. Voulez-vous connaître votre avenir? Peace! ;) 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 09:21 (UTC) La question suprême! Non, tu sauras pas XD Je déconne. Il le dira à moitié, si tu veux tout savoir. Du genre: "Si vous vous renfrognez, vous risquez de faire le mauvais choix", ou "ne changez pas vos habitudes sinon vous risquez la faillite". En fait, ça dépend des gens x). ^^" Humm... Que prédire? Je sais! (Si Yû parle au masculin, c'est pas grave) Yû: Soyez indulgent et prévoyant. Les rêves ne mentent pas. Ne laissez pas les choses faire son cours et imposez-vous. L'amour est un sentiment durable. Votre avenir sera rayonnant si les choses se déroulent dans le bon ordre. Vos amis sauront vous indiquer la route, mais ne vous fiez pas trop à eux. Une personne en particulier dans votre coeur saura vous indiquer le chemin à prendre. Faites confiance à votre instinct. Votre foyer n'en sera que plus chaleureux. En gros, c'est un truc bizarre et chelou que j'ai pondu en une minute x) Ca parle d'Hisoka, de rêves (son pouvoir! :D), de l'araignée, de l'amour et surtout... même si c'est indirectement... De Yume et Akumu. :) Voilà voilà~~! J'espère que ça t'a plu! :D 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 09:34 (UTC) ...°.°? 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 09:50 (UTC) C'est ça! XD C'est complexe, c'est tout x) La personne de ton coeur est Hisoka (si je me montre pas XD). Vous allez sortir ensemble, et tu vas t'imposer à ton frère ("imposez-vous") pour lui expliquer ton choix. Plus tard, vous fondez une famille, et voilà quoi... OK c'est pas clair!! xO Akumu et Yume? "Votre avenir sera rayonnant", "le chemin à prendre", "votre foyer".... :) c'est ça en gros :) Le "ne laissez pas les choses faire son cours", c'est ne pas attendre jusqu'à la fin, à un moment, tu vas déclarer ta flamme à Hisoka ou inversement. 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 10:06 (UTC) °.°???????? 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 10:17 (UTC) ... XD D'accord, mais préviens-moi x) Mais vos corps ne font qu'un UOU Sharnalk est à moi, mais à Miyuki aussi puisqu'on partage la même conscience UOU T'as compris au moins? XD Derien! ^^ :D x) Je vais déjeuner, je reviens! :D (Tu vois, faut prévenir x) XD U.U è.é) 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 10:32 (UTC) De rien ^^ --Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 10:51 (UTC) Idée + Question avant de continuer... Salut Jolsma! Cette nuit, j'ignore comment et pourquoi, j'ai eu une super idée pour notre délire! Luna et Dren, quand ils étaient petits, s'aimaient. (ça tu le savais.) Mais quand Luna avait peur, Dren, dans mon idée, lui chantait une berceuse, la berceuse que leur parents chantaient. Ce n'est pas une chanson qui existe, j'ai imaginé les paroles moi même! Mais pas la mélodie. Je l'ai prise de la berceuse dans le film: ''Le prince d'Égypte. T'en pense quoi de mon idée? Pour la question avant de continuer, l'ombre, c'est Dren ou un autre membre? < C'est une question stupide? XDDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 10:53 (UTC) Attention! Longue Suite! Génial! La suite: Feitan: T'as voulu nous piéger et nous attaquer pendant que nous dormions n'est-ce pas... Dren! Dren: Je vous ai complètement sous-estimez vous! Kuroro: *s'est réveillé* Et ce sera l'une de tes pires erreurs! *attaque Dren par derièrre* Dren: *l'évite* Grrr. *recoit un grosse roche sur sa tête* AIE!!!! D'OÙ ÇA SORT!? Minara: Bonne utilisation du "Bungee Gum". Hisoka: Merci. Dren: *saute haut dans les airs et atterit plusieurs mètres plus loin* Luna: *sors et observe, attristé* Dren: *regarde Feitan* Tant pis! Je te tuerai tout de suite!!! *projete une quantité énorme d'aura sur Feitan* Feitan: *sursaute car il n'a pas le temps de bouger un seul muscle* Luna: NOON!!! *se met devant Feitan et encaisse le coup de Dren* Minara, Kuroro, Hisoka et Feitan: LUNA!! Dren: *tétanisé* Minara: *chuchote aux autres* étrange, il semble tétanisé d'avoir touché sa soeur! Kuroro: Ça voudrait dire que- Feitan: *aux côtés de Luna* LUNA! RÉPOND MOI! Luna: *se relève péniblement* Ne t'inquiète pas Feitan... Les autres restèrent sans voix. La façon dont Luna a dit cette phrase était rempli de douceur et de tendresse! Dren non plus n'en revenait pas. Sa soeur se tourna vers lui, il s'attendait à voir un regard meurtrier et pourtant... Sa soeur le redardait avec des yeux remplie de tendresse. Il pouvait voir que des larmes coulaient de son oeil gauche''.'' Luna: Dren... Dren: ? Luna: Tu te souviens? Tu te souviens de la berceuse que maman et papa nous chantaient? Tu me la chantait à chaque fois que j'avais peur après leur mort. *s'approche doucement de son frère* Dren: *recule d'un pas* Luna:'' *continu de s'approcher, mais baisse la tête* ''Silence, n'ai pas peur... Je suis là, ne pleure pas... Dren: *sursaute de stupeur* Luna: Et je chaserai... toute.. tes peurs... '' Surtout n'oublie pas....'' '' Que je t'aime, de tout mon coeur......'' Dren: *larmes aux yeux* Luna: Et qu'aucun malheur... Ne nous séparera.... Luna releva alors la tête. Elle regardait son frère tendrement, en pleurant. Mais elle s'évanoui, à cause de la fatigue. Feitan: *prend Luna dans ses bras* Il faut qu'on la ramène. Dren: Luna... Les autres membres: Hein? Dren: Ma.... petite soeur... *s'écroule au sol et commence à pleuré* Dren: POURQUOI JE LUI AI FAIT ÇA?! POURQUOI JE LES AI CRU?! *une aura menaçante apparaît autour de lui, puis disparaît dans le vent. Kuroro: Il... Il était possédé. Minara, Hisoka et Feitan: *bouche bée* Voilà! La suite est longue je trouve. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est émouvant! À toi! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 11:38 (UTC) Suite touchante! XD Je me suis marré à 2 endroits: Hisoka quand Minara l'a menacé de croqué dans sa pomme et quand Kuroro a dit a Minara: Dis que je chante faux! XD La suite: Dren: Après que Luna soit parti, les hommes qui nous ont enlevé m'ont enmené dans la salle de torture. Luna: *regarde son frère, tétanisée* Feitan: Ensuite? Dren: Ensuite... *FLASHBACK: Dren: Qu'allez vous me faire?! Homme: Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons juste discuter. Dren: Discuter? Homme: Oui. Fixe cette lumière petit. Regarde la, ou nous allons tuer ta soeur. Dren: *a peur de perdre sa soeur et regarde la lumière* Homme: Tu te sens fatiguer? Dren: oui... *complètement hypnotiser* Homme: Ta soeur n'est qu'un déchet, elle ne mérite pas ta protection. Dren: .... Homme: Ne t'es tu jamais demandé si elle se servait de toi? Et d'ailleurs, c'est de sa faute. Dren: de sa faute?........ Homme: C'est à cause d'elle si tes parents son mort! C'est à cause d'elle que tu es ici! Tout est de sa faute!! Dren: RAAAAAAAARGH!!!!! *ses yeux changèrent de couleurs.* Homme: *pense* Il est si naif. Il a cru tout ces mensonges. Il sera un parfait pantin. Dren: *se détache* Homme: QUE FAIS-TU?! Dren: *le tue* À ton tour petite soeur... *rire diabolique* *Fin FLASHBACK: Dren: Voilà. Maintenant vous savez tout. Luna: *serre son frère dans ses bras, en pleurant* Grand frère. Dren: *la serre à son tour* Petite soeur. *pleure* Les quatres membres les regardèrent. Ils étaient content pour Luna. Feitan: *sourit* Le frère qu'elle aime est de retour. Kuroro: *sourit* En effet. Minrara: *sourit, les larmes aux yeux* Hisoka: *sourit* Voilà! Et euh.... Est-ce que c'est la fin déja? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 12:21 (UTC) Suite courte. On approche de la fin. En tout cas, on peut dire qu'on s'est bien amusé! Suite: Dren: *regarde Minara et Luna, perplexe* *pense* Un marché? Luna: Je te l'ai dit Minara, je ne veux pas que tu risque ta vie pour un oeil. C'est stupide! Minara: ... Bon très bien. Je ne le ferai pas si ce n'est pas ta volonté. Hisoka et Kuroro: *arrtête de se battre et s'apprche* Luna: Et puis... Minara: Oui? Luna: Ça n'a plus d'importance pour moi. Parce que j'ai des amis formidable qui sont comme une famille pour moi! Les quatres membres: *Lui sourit* Minara: *donne un petit calin à Luna* Dren: .... *sourit* Luna: Et aussi... *caline Dren* J'ai récupéré mon grand frère adoré! Dren: *caline Luna* Et moi j'ai retrouvé deux choses: Mes esprits et ma chère petite soeur! Feitan: On arrive bientôt. Hisoka: Vous croyez que les autres membres vont vouloir faire la peau de Dren? Kuroro: Pas si on leur explique avant. Feitan: Ouais. La suite est courte j'avoue. T'as une idée pour continuer? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 13:10 (UTC) Mince ^^' Oh crotte j'avais pas remarqué... O.O Désolé pour le bug je peux le refaire si tu veux ^^' Alors j'ai pas tout tout compris mais Koogers m'a dit que c'était toi qui avait les questions de Yû. Je pourrais les avoir et lui donner les réponses pour qu'elle fasse ma prédiction ?? ^^ Si ca te dérange pas bien sur :)Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 13:17 (UTC) Fin. En tout cas, c'était amusant! J'suis d'accord avec toi! Dis, j'hésite encore, est-ce que Dren fera parti de la brigade ou il va faire comme Haruki et Miyuki? Enfin bon, j'ai une idée pour continuer. La fin: Kuroro: On est de retour! Phinks: Enfin! Alors qu'est-ce qui- Haruki: *voit Dren* QUE FAIT-T-IL LÀ CELUI LÀ??!! Luna: Attend! Il n'est plus maléfique! Il était possédé! Sharnalk: Possédé?! Les membres écoutèrent l'aventure que leur raconta Luna et les autres. Dren a prit le temps aussi de s'expliquer et de s'excuser auprès des membres et de Miyuki, pour l'avoir fappé. Miyuki: C'est rien. J'suis super contente pour toi Luna! Luna: Oui! *rejoint Miyuki* Dren: *sourit et pense* Luna s'est fait de bon amis. Haruki: Eh le frangin! Dren: Hein? Haruki: T'as intérêt à prendre soin de ta soeur, compri? Dren: Compte la dessus! Miyuki et Luna: Eh vous deux! Vous venez ou quoi?! *rie en coeur* Haruki et Dren: On arrive! Et voilà, c'est la fin! C'était vraiment cool! J'adore faire des délires avec toi! Et Koogers! XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 13:32 (UTC) Merci ^^Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 14:09 (UTC)